1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for energy conservation in residential construction.
More particularly, the invention relates to a retractable cover adapted to close off the top of an open basement stairwell of the type often built into homes of newer construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Older homes were typically built with an access door located at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement. This door isolates the living space on the first floor from the space of the basement that is typically used for storage and other non-daily purposes, and prevents exchange between the conditioned environment on the first floor and the unconditioned environment in the basement. Specifically, the basement access door at the top of the stairs prevents the loss of cooled air-conditioned air if present down the basement steps during the summer, and it prevents cold drafts and dampness in the basement from reaching the first floor during the winter.
In contrast, many newer homes are built with an open stairwell between the first floor and the basement, with the basement access door installed at the basement level rather than on the first floor, and a large opening at the first floor level. The inventor is not positive of the purpose for relocation of the basement access door, but he supposes it is because the basement of many newer homes are at least partially finished for use as additional living space, and such an arrangement gives the appearance of including the basement in the living space of the home.
Unfortunately, this newer construction technique presents a potential for loss of heating and cooling energy for home owners that do not utilize the basement for living space. In a home where the basement level is not used, it will not typically be air-conditioned in the summer or heated in the winter, or at least not to the temperature of the rest of the house. Consequently, where once was provided a door at the first floor level, to isolate the conditioned environment of first floor from the unconditioned basement environment, is now provided an open stairwell leading down to the basement. While the access door at the basement level does provide some buffer with the basement environment, the temperature differential can often be felt through the door and the walls surrounding the stairwell. As a result, such open stairwell construction presents substantially more surface for heat transfer from the unconditioned environment to the conditioned environment, and can result in a substantial loss of heating and cooling energy between the living space of the house and the basement. The inventor has found this condition to be particularly troublesome during the winter months when the open stairwell construction exposes dampness and cold air drafts to the first floor living space.
The general aim of the present invention is to reduce the above-described energy losses common through an open stairwell between an unconditioned environment in a basement and a conditioned environment on the first floor of a home.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the invention to provide an environmental divider adapted to isolate the conditioned and unconditioned environments of the first floor and the basement.
Another objective is to provide a divider that is easily opened and closed, for ease of access between the two floors when desired.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a retractable divider at the top of the stairwell, to cover and seal off the stairwell, and isolate the first floor from the basement access door and basement walls surrounding the stairwell, and thus prevent exposure of the living space to dampness and cold drafts from the basement.
Other objectives of the invention include providing a divider that may be either manually or electrically opened and closed, and that may be installed in both new construction and existing homes.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In preferred embodiments, a stairwell cover in accordance with the invention includes a housing mounted to a wall partition above the basement landing, a retractable cover rotatably mounted in the housing, and a pair of roller rails extending along the sidewalls of the stairwell. The free end of the retractable cover rolls along the rails between a retracted, stowed position in the housing providing open access to the basement, and an extended position at the top of the steps closing and sealing off the top of the stairwell. The cover is either manually operable, or is driven such as with an electric motor in the housing that is operated by a wall-mounted switch at the top of the stairwell. The housing and components therein may be either mounted to the wall partition in an existing house, or built-in during construction of a new home.
Closing off the basement stairwell in this manner seals the unconditioned environment of unused basement space from the conditioned living space on the first floor, and prevents dampness and cold air drafts from the basement to the first floor during winter months, as well as preventing cooled air-conditioned air from dropping from the first floor to the basement during summer months. Consequently, the stairwell cover of the invention results in savings of heating and cooling costs in a home, and reduces the changes in temperature on the first floor in the vicinity of the stairwell.